


More Than This

by Tulikettu



Series: Off-Script [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Adultery, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Facials, Falling In Love, M/M, Parker Peterson is legit, filming Deadpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulikettu/pseuds/Tulikettu
Summary: Ryan knows he's doing a bad thing. But on the flip side he's also getting a pretty good thing. Like Andy's mouth.Andrew knows this is still a terrible idea, but it's also impossible to resist.And they haven't even gotten to the R-Rated stuff, yet.Wade and Parker go on a date. Max disapproves.





	More Than This

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a bit shoddy. It's the one I had zero plans for. All the other chapters have big plans around them, but this is lame. I'm sorry it's lame. Hopefully the two sex scenes help.

Ryan wakes up slowly. His alarm hasn't gone off yet, grey light is seeping slowly through the shuttered windows of his trailer. Andrew's hair has been tickling his nose, their bodies curved perfectly together, his bottom pressed snugly against Ryan's hips. 

They're both fully dressed. Dressed in the clothes they wore to dinner last night. Is it worse, Ryan wonders, that they fell asleep together without having sex, than if it had just been raw and animalistic, that they'd worn themselves out from fucking? Is it worse that Andrew simply settled down on Ryan's bed as they talked (families and friends and favourite co-stars, excluding each other. Little phone tours of loved ones) and the two of them easily and without discussion curled up together to sleep?

Ryan thinks it might be worse. But he already knows that he's got it bad for Andrew. 

He didn't put his wedding ring back on, even when they went to dinner.

Nuzzling some of the messy brown hair aside, Ryan presses a kiss to the back of Andrew's neck, breathing in the warm smell of him. Andrew shifts gently back against him, rubbing back against Ryan’s crotch where his cock is half-hard and warm and restricted in his jeans. The layers of material give more friction than he’s expecting, drawing a sigh from his lips.

“Hm?” Andrew murmurs, turning his head slightly. His eyes are still closed, he’s still mostly asleep.

“Nothing, sweetheart, it’s still early, go back to sleep,” Ryan says gently, even if he could really do with some attention- it’ll wait. He doesn’t get off every time he’s hard. 

Andrew shifts around, and Ryan bites his lip to stop himself reacting again to the resumed friction for the few moments it takes the other man to turn to face him. His sleepy face makes Ryan’s heart ache. He doesn’t open his eyes but his mouth still seeks Ryan’s, apparently unphased at waking up with him, not questioning why it’s early morning and they’re in bed together. The normalcy of it is- Ryan can’t put words to it. 

He kisses Andrew back gently, just a little brush of their mouths against each other, though Andrew keens softly and tries to get more, clumsily pressing their lips together. And God, Ryan is only human. 

He pulls Andrew’s sleep warm body closer, feeling a similar half-hardness between his legs as it presses to Ryan’s thigh. Somewhere in the back of his brain he’s working out their call times. Quarter to eight in make up. It’s no later than six at the moment. They can go for some slow, lazy morning orgasms. 

Andrew’s fingers flex softly in the front of Ryan’s shirt, plucking at random buttons. He seems to have the same thought, even if he’s not quite awake yet.. 

“Andy?” Ryan asks, wanting to make sure his partner is aware of what’s happening before he proceeds. 

“Hm?” Andrew murmurs again, lips dragging along the stubbly skin of Ryan’s jaw.

“We can wait til you wake up, darling.”

“I’m awake,” comes the firm reply, slightly bleary but certainly alert. “Why did we go to bed with so many clothes on?”

“I bored you to sleep with some tedious stories, you didn’t stand a chance,” Ryan replies, his own fingers moving more assuredly down the front of Andrew’s shirt, popping open the buttons as he goes. 

“Liar,” Andrew breathes, his mouth moving more assuredly against Ryan’s skin now, moving towards his lips. Ryan parts them, rewarded immediately with a deep, needy kiss, distracting him from the fumbling of Andrew’s fingers as they finish the rest of Ryan’s buttons. 

“Mhm, okay, you just wanted to sleep in my bed, and I wanted to sleep with you,” Ryan amends, pushing Andrew’s shirt from his shoulders, his hands exploring all the warm skin now on show to him. 

“Wanted to sleep with me?” Andrew asks, mirroring Ryan’s movements and pulling the shirt from his body, inching closer so that they press against each other. “You don’t want to anymore?”

Ryan lets out a breath, arms wrapped around Andrew to keep him close, pulling him to his chest as though any space between them is unthinkable. 

“Jesus, Andy, you know what I mean,” he rasps as they kiss again, heavy and dirty and coupled with their groping hands and dragging fingers. “And you know I still want you, right?” Ryan’s hand presses against Andrew’s arse, pulling his lower body forward so that their erections rub together between them. “Thought it was obvious.”

Andy purrs quietly, sliding over so that he can press Ryan onto his back, settling between his legs. “You know I want you, too, right?” he asks, rolling his hips and smiling at the whimper of pleasure that escapes Ryan. “You know I’ve thought about it?” Their lips meet once more, Andrew’s fingers sliding through Ryan’s hair, Ryan’s still squeezing his backside. “Imagined you-”

“Inside you?” Ryan asks, pressing his fingers into the waist of Andrew’s jeans and tucking them into his underwear so that he can properly knead each cheek. “You imagined me inside you?”

Andrew’s cock throbs. “Yeah.”

“There’s no rush,” Ryan replies. “I want you to be ready. I want it to be more than just-” just a one time fuck? Just a release of what they’re building up to? Just a fling? The thought of finishing the film and both of them moving on with their lives terrifies him, even though it’s a long way in the distance at the moment.

“You’re thinking too much,” Andrew murmurs. “I can hear.” He bumps their noses together and then presses his mouth to Ryan’s ear. “I’m gonna blow you. Take your mind off things.”

Ryan gasps, his hips rolling up to press against Andrew, the whispered words and the very thought almost too much for him to deal with. 

“Oh, Jesus.”

“You just need to tell me if I’m doing something wrong,” Andrew whispers, smirking, beginning to kiss his way down Ryan’s chest indulgently, dragging his tongue over the dips of muscles, his mouth leaving a hot trail over Ryan’s skin. Ryan’s fingers are already twisted in the sheets, whimpering noises falling from his lips as Andrew makes his way slowly towards his belly. There are little nuzzles, the gentle drag of Andrew’s tongue at times, nips and soft, sucking kisses. He’s completely at Andrew’s mercy and it’s amazing. 

He feels the tug of fingers at the button of his jeans, moaning softly because even the slightest friction feels amazing right now, the drag of the zipper, the vibrations it causes against his cock is driving Ryan crazy. Suddenly Andrew is mouthing his cock through his boxers, following the shaft up and kissing the shape of Ryan’s head, encouraging the little wet patch that is forming as he leaks. Ryan lays so very still, barely breathing though he twitches with every soft touch of Andy’s lips. He feels the tight material being pulled down, feels the cooler air of the trailer against his hot skin, though it’s for barely a second before Andrew’s tongue is on him again, licking a slow strip up his length. 

“Oh- fuck,” Ryan sighs, wishing he had the strength to sit up and watch, but he feels completely boneless. 

Andrew says nothing, just continues to move slowly and purposefully, the same gentle strokes of his tongue stopping just before he reaches the tip. His hands rest firmly against Ryan’s hips, gripping gently to steady them against the subconscious twitches. 

 

He lifts his eyes to look at the other man’s face, pleased to see it awash with delight, Ryan’s lips parted, his cheeks flushed. Andrew is nervous, but he’s also pretty confident that he can make Ryan come. Loudly. Hopefully. Precome is beading at the tip that he has been resolutely avoiding, both to tease and because he feels like he needs to brace himself slightly. Just a little. But he’s licked his way around Ryan’s shaft and now he needs to pay him more attention. 

Parting his lips, Andrew places a kiss to Ryan’s head, grinning as his cock twitches again and Ryan lets out a groan of pleasure. Andrew licks his lips and tastes his lover for the first time, well, tastes any man for the first time. It’s- it’s kind of nice. He leans in again, this time running his tongue over the tip before his lips close around him and he lowers himself down slightly, increasing his grip on Ryan’s hips as they buck. 

“Oh God, oh God, sweet Jesus-” Ryan pants from the pillows, his fingers wound so tightly in the sheets his knuckles are white. 

Andrew takes that as a compliment and inches down more, not yet confident to try and swallow all of the other man, but knowing he’s concentrating on the sensitive part helps. He curls his tongue around the shaft then sucks, repeating the motion as Ryan begins to babble senselessly. One of Andrew’s hands wraps around the rest of Ryan’s erection, stroking up towards his mouth, lowering down to meet it. 

He feels Ryan’s fingers fist in his hair, trying to be gentle, resting against the base of his skull. Andrew increases the pace, curling his tongue, sucking, lowering his mouth down to his hand. Ryan writhes on the bed, his fingers twitching, the sweetest noises coming from his mouth. His cock pulses, and each time Andrew tastes the warm dribbles of precome against his tongue. 

He thinks he’s doing pretty well for a beginner. All that time using his imagination is really paying off. 

“Andy, Andy-” Ryan chants his name and Andy lifts his eyes to look at him. 

Eye contact. He remembers that from his ‘lessons’. Even if Ryan isn’t looking at him right now, Andrew gets to see the expression on his face, the way his eyelids flutter, his lips parted as he breathes roughly. Andrew moves slowly up and down, dragging his lips, his hand following or leading. That seems to work wonderfully. Ryan gasps and squirms and finally opens his eyes, looking down at the man between his legs. 

“Oh Jesus, Andy,” he sighs, their gazes meeting. “Good boy. So good. Good boy-”

Andrew doesn’t think (or at least he didn’t think) that he has a praise kink, but Ryan’s words make him throb, the gentle petting of his hair that follows makes heat pool in his stomach. It makes him all the more desperate to please. 

He pulls back, his mouth focussing on the tip of Ryan’s cock, flicking his tongue against the slit, smiling as it continues to leak for him. He likes this power. He’s never thought of it that way before. Ryan’s pleasure is under his control. Andrew’s own erection throbs again, and he reaches down between his legs, opening his jeans and pressing his hand into his underwear, humming as he takes hold of his hot, leaking cock. 

He moans, feeling it vibrating back down through Ryan’s dick in his mouth. The spurt of pre-come it rewards him with makes Andrew moan again, stroking himself faster, trying to set a rhythm between his hand between his legs and the one on Ryan, jerking them both off, lapping and sucking at Ryan’s head. 

Ryan is trying to watch him, trying to keep his eyes focussed on Andy as he enthusiastically goes at his cock, because God he wants that image burnt into his mind for the rest of his life. The motion of Andy’s shoulder tells Ryan exactly what his lover is doing, and the very fact that he’s jerking himself off whilst sucking Ryan- that it turns him on so much sends a cascade of pleasure through him. 

Andy’s eyes are so dark and beautiful, he’s looking at Ryan as though he’s never seen anything so good, and Ryan has never felt so sexy. Of all the lovers he’s had, of all the situations, all the praise, public and personal, he has never felt as sexy as he does with Andy gazing up at him, his mouth full of Ryan, looking perfectly content. 

“You enjoying that?” Ryan asks, giving Andy’s hair a tug, making him hum softly. “You enjoying my dick? You look so good there, Andy. Your mouth looks so good on me-” he continues, moaning happily as Andrew responds to his praise by speeding up, by sinking down a little further, moving his hands faster.

Ryan closes his eyes and arches his back slightly, unable to continue staring as the pleasure in his belly starts to mount. He’ll give Andy fair warning, but he wants to be right on the edge before he pulls back. Andy’s mouth and hand are working him confidently now, and Ryan is impressed that he’s such a fast learner. 

“Andy, I’m there, I’m there, oh fuck-” Ryan whimpers, immediately missing the heat of Andrew’s mouth when he pulls back. “Just jerk it. Keep stroking. I’m coming. Yeah. Good boy. Fuck-” Ryan moans, hips twitching as he spills his load over his stomach under the guidance of Andrew’s hand. 

“Oh God,” Andy breathes out, his hand still moving rapidly over himself, eyes closed, the fingers of his other hand rubbing unconsciously through the come on Ryan’s stomach, which is possibly the hottest thing Ryan has ever seen.

He’s watching through slightly glazed eyes and Andy finishes himself off, wishing he’d had some way of capturing the point of orgasm because Andy practically glows with his bliss. And he moans so sweetly. Ryan wants this again and again, wants to make Andy come, wants to be the one solely in charge of this man’s pleasure. Wants to be the only one who gets to see this. 

Andy slows down, leans forward, and rests his head on Ryan’s leg, breathing slowly in and out. 

“Jesus, Andy,” Ryan whispers, stroking his fingers through his hair. “You’re so- you’re so hot.”

Andy huffs out a laugh against Ryan’s leg. “Don’t be stupid.”

“I’m not,” Ryan says. “Come on. Look at you. God.”

To confirm his words, Andy looks up, his cheeks flushed and lips swollen, eyes a little shiny, hair messed from Ryan’s fingers. And he’s beautiful. Ryan aches with how beautiful he is. He’s so- so lucky. Ryan is a lucky man.

He wants to stay like this, the two of them. He wants them to live in a trailer like this. He wants this to never end.

“We should get ready for breakfast,” Andy says, slowly climbing to his feet, tucking himself back into his underwear and zipping up. He’s smiling. He’s so lovely.

“Breakfast,” Ryan says softly, propping himself up on his elbows. “Can’t we just-”

“Ryan, we have work.”

“Spoil sport.”

Andy smacks his knee gently, picks up his phone, and searches for his shoes. “I need to go and brush my teeth. I need to-” he bats away Ryan’s hands as he reaches for him again. “I’ll see you at breakfast.”

 

Leaving Ryan’s trailer, stepping quietly out into the cold air, Andrew feels- different. New? No. That’s a stupid thing to feel. But he feels something. He thinks it’s big, but it’s also scary.

He doesn’t know what’s going on here, or where it’s going. But as long as he keeps his head clear it doesn’t matter, does it? What Ryan does away from home is none of his business. And as long as Andrew doesn’t start having any great expectations, doesn’t get lost in a fantasy, then this is fine. It’s all fine. 

 

***

Wade doesn’t think that Parker will turn up. It’s a coffee date and they’re not going to have sex afterwards. Probably. So he’s way out of his depth. This isn’t usually how he… gets to know people. It’s civilised. Even the coffee shop is upmarket. Wade feels wildly out of place here in his hoodie and jeans.

“I’m still waiting,” he says to the twitchy girl who keeps coming over to him and hovering in his peripheral vision. “It’s a date. I’m waiting for my date. And I haven’t been stood up.” And he totally isn’t nervous.

His knee jogs up and down beneath the table as he watches people pass by, resisting the urge to stare at his phone every thirty seconds to check the time or see if there’s a message he might have missed. 

But then Parker appears like a ray of sunlight breaking through the dark clouds of his anxiety. He, Parker, looks flustered, flushed, but he’s a vision. Wade gapes, standing up, his chair grating loudly against the floor.

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” Parker says, smiling in a way that makes Wade’s chest ache. 

For a moment they stand awkwardly, looking at each other, and then Parker is leaning up, pressing a little kiss to Wade’s cheek. (Ryan grins stupidly. He wasn’t expecting that). “What are you drinking?”

“Uh,” Wade hasn’t looked at the menu. Everything is probably called something ponsy and dumb and not just “uh-coffee?”

Parker smiles again, giving Wade’s shoulder a gentle squeeze as he passes. “Leave it with me.”

He returns not long later with what Wade is surprised to find is actual coffee, and they sit outside the cafe, sipping their drinks, their legs touching under the table.

“So I kind of graduated and came straight here. I guess I’ll be here for the rest of my life. It’s not so bad-” Parker shrugs with a little grin on his face. Coy. Or shy. “What about you?” he lifts his eyes and Wade (and Ryan) feels a tiny (huge) flutter in his chest. Now he, Wade, has to say something that will impress this guy. What does Wade do? He kills people…

“I-uh-well-I-”

“I know your backstory, Wade,” Parker says, leaning across the table and placing his hand over Wade’s, or at least brushing his fingertips over the back of his hand. “I know about the cancer. I know about Weapon X,” his lips turn up gently in that soft little way that is starting to make Wade warm. “So just tell me about Wade.”

Wade takes a breath, then lets it go. “So, this one time, I was in Bolivia-”

 

The scene cuts, Andy’s fingers continue to graze the back of Ryan’s hand for a few more seconds, his soft expression turning to a smirk before he pulls away. 

Ryan stands, holding out his hand to help Andrew up.

“Such a gentleman,” Andy whispers, winking at Ryan. 

Ryan wants to slide their fingers together, wants to pull this adorable dork to him and kiss him right in front of everyone, but he isn’t going to. He’ll let this all build up over the rest of the day and then let it all out tonight. Pin Andy to a wall or the bed, make his heart pound. He loves that he can make Andy’s heart pound. He loves the way Andy looks at him, even now. In front of all of these people, like he’s the centre of his world.

He’s giving him one of those looks, now. But unlike Ryan, Andy can function as he does things like look and smile and flirt without missing a beat, but he throws off the whole rhythm of everything in Ryan’s world. 

“You’re walking me back to the office,” Andy says gently. One of those little prompts. “Do you want to hold my hand? Or-?”

“Uh-” Ryan says gormlessly as their fingers brush gently..

“I don’t think on the first date-” Andy says quietly. “Ry?”

Ry? “No,” he feels like he’s flying right now. Ry? “Okay.”

This film is supposed to be his baby. He should be taking good care of it. But he’s stammering through, he’s drifting off, all because he can’t fight, or doesn’t bother fighting, against the feelings this man is giving him. But Andy’s tenderly leading him along through scenes he wrote, keeping Ryan in the game.

“Okay,” Andy echoes.

They walk side by side down the street, their shoulders bumping, their arms brushing. Both of them have their heads ducked. Andrew is smiling, Ryan is trying to not let his grin split his face. They don’t have to act like bashful kids starting a new romance, both of them can feel the gentle thrums of chemistry between them, and it’s almost a thrill to do this in front of other people. The cameras follow them, filming the passage back down the street, capturing everything on camera.

Ryan regrets saying they shouldn’t hold hands because all he wants to do is grab Andy, wants real contact, a little possessive bubble in his chest wanting to make a more obvious claim.

Andrew is enjoying shivers that run through him any time a part of them touches, as though electricity is crackling between them. 

“This has been- this was nice-” Parker says as they stand in the lobby of the office building. People move around them, but their attention is only on each other. Parker has his hands tucked into his pockets, looking down at the floor in that same coy way, before he turns his eyes up to Wade. “This was- nice. Coffee was nice.”

“Yeah,” Wade agrees, wondering. Just wondering. A date, as Wade, and neither of them are drunk and they’re not having sex. That’s… he doesn’t remember the last time he did something so normal. Or the last time he talked so openly about himself with minimal puns and inappropriate jokes “Do you want to do it again?”

Parker finally looks up properly, beaming. “Yeah, yeah, I do.”

“Okay, cool. Good,” Wade nods, but he doesn’t know how to do this. How to politely part from someone he’s so attracted to. 

“Tomorrow night? Dinner? At mine?” Parker asks, nodding his head to prompt Wade’s answer, since Wade looks a little dumbstruck at the offer. 

“Yeah? Yes. Yes,” Wade nods, mirroring Parker’s gesture.

“Good. I’ll text you,” Parker says, inching forward and leaning up to press a kiss to Wade’s cheek. “Bring lube,” he whispers before pulling back and, with one last parting smile, walks away.

Wade smirks to himself, turning to watch Parker, watch his bottom in his expensive, tight, work trousers-

***

“Are you serious right now, Parker?” Max booms from his office chair, staring at Parker as though he genuinely can’t believe him. “Really? Of all the people you decide to go for coffee with you decide to go for the disfigured hit man I’ve hired to kill people before they kill me?”

“Well-” Parker bristles slightly. Max is like a father to him. Perhaps too like one.

“Well nothing. He’s a killer. He does it indiscriminately. For money. You can’t love a man like that.”

“Who said anything about love?” Parker snaps (though Andrew’s cheeks have started to flush). “I don’t know him-”

“No, you don’t,” Max frowns. “You’re your own man, Parker. There’s nothing I can do to stop you. But this won’t end well.”

***

There’s a text from Emma waiting for him on his phone. Andrew is surprised. Not just because it’s so out of the blue, but because he doesn’t feel that dull ache he normally feels when he sees her name on the screen. It’s lunchtime. Ryan is still working. He prefers doing stunts on an empty stomach for good reason and-

What is he doing? What is he thinking? He gave Ryan a blowjob this morning. He slept in his bed. He’s kissed him. Several times. And he’s enjoying it. He really is. He’s enjoying everything they’re doing, the physical things and the flirting, the looks, the butterflies it gives him. The anticipation. But Andrew has always thought of himself as more of a romantic. He’s just fucking around right now and it’s not him. Their relationship won’t go anywhere. It won’t even be a relationship. He needs to stop his mind wandering back to the other man every time he’s not focussed on something else. 

Hi Emma’s text says. There’s a smiley emoji next to it. 

Hello, Andrew texts back. He adds a smiley, too.

The ticks turn blue immediately. Like she’s been waiting for him to answer.

How’s work? She knows what he’s filming. It’s not common knowledge, public knowledge, but news travels among other actors. Have you kissed Ryan yet?

Andrew’s heart stops for a second. He feels a cold wave swoop through him. What does she know? How does she know? Chris? But he didn’t see anything, really. Blake? What does Blake know?

I wish I could read the script, Emma adds.

Andrew lets out a breath. God, he’s so jittery. He needs to calm down. No one knows anything about them. Just the script. It’s in the script.

It is a pretty sexy script, he messages back. Mostly down to me, of course.

Of course, Emma messages back straight away.

Andrew feels good suddenly, after his panic. He doesn’t have the usual awkward, over-analytical thought processes he usually goes through whenever he’s messaging Emma. He’s messaging her and enjoying it. He feels as though he’s finally managed to work out how to talk to her like a friend. The way she wanted.

Ryan and I have been p- Andrew starts, before the chair beside him is pulled out and Ryan sits down, close, his plate full of sandwiches.

“You got enough there?” Andrew asks, closing his phone without thought and directing all of his attention towards Ryan.

“Hey, I’m a growing boy. And I’ve used up a lot of energy today,” he winks, before shoving one of his sandwiches into his mouth.

Andrerw snorts. “You’ve got Wade and Max later, him? Then you have to break up with me-”

Ryan twitches slightly. It’s an odd movement. Andrew wonders if he’s going to choke because of the rate he’s shoving sandwiches in his face, and his hand goes to Ryan’s back, ready to slap him if he needs it-

“Baby boy, you know I’d never break up with you,” Ryan coos instead, tipping his head to give Andrew such an endearing look. 

Andrew wants to kiss him right there.

He wants to crush their lips together, and taste Ryan as though he’s forgotten, as though he needs to be reminded. He wants to kiss Ryan because he can, because for some blessed and unknown reason he’s allowed to. He wants to kiss Ryan because he likes the way Ryan reacts, as though there’s nothing on earth better than Andrew’s mouth against his own.

“We don’t have time to deal with how your expression is making me feel right now,” Ryan whispers. “Keep that slow burn until later. Come over for dinner.”

Andrew nods his head obediently.

“Bring your toothbrush this time,” Ryan adds.

***

“You’re going to tell him you’re not having coffee with him again,” Max says. “No coffee, no dates, nothing intimate at all. And you’re going to be as cold about it as possible.”

“What? Jesus, Max. You want me to hurt him?” Wade asks. He understands being told to back off, but who in their right mind would for for ‘and don’t let him down gently’ as an option?

“I want you to make sure he doesn’t want to see you again. I want you to ruin whatever romantic notion of you he has somehow built up.”

“Well, I know I’m quite irresistible.You’re a ruthless man, Max-” Wade scoffs, jumping back as Max’s hands slam into the desk.

“I am, Mr. Wilson. And so are the people coming for me. Parker is already too close to their radar from being near me. If they see him with you, I may as well just paint a fucking target on his back.”

Wade drums his fingers on the table, thinking. He hates being told what to do, especially when it means he’s missing out on something nice. But Max seems like the kind of man who could do some awful things. Shit, he didn’t hire Wade for protection because he’d just been fiddling his taxes.

“Fine, fine,” he agrees. “But if he calls in sick tomorrow with a broken heart-”

“Yeah, I won’t hold it against you,” Max snorts. “Now, down to business.”

 

***  
Andy has filmed his scene already, of Parker getting a text from Wade the following day, calling off their date that night. There aren’t any lines, barely any stage direction, but Ryan knows Andy will have nailed it. He’ll have gotten in every nuance of emotion that was needed for the scene to be relevant.

He has to scrub himself for a while in the shower to get all the make up off of his face and hands. He’s sure Andy wouldn’t mind if there are some lingering patches, he certainly hasn’t shown any hesitation in flirting with him and touching him when he’s been in costume, but Ryan wants to just be Ryan with Andy.

Is he thinking too much into this? Is he- God, yes, he is. Yes, he’s getting in way too deep. He isn’t hitting the breaks. Quite the opposite. He’s making his bed, cleaning up his trailer, making everything seem kind of homey.

Way too deep.

But he wants Andy. He wants him so badly. Not even completely in a carnal, ‘I need to rip your clothes off’ way. But because Andy makes him feel warm. Andy makes him smile. Andy makes him hear songs differently and makes his heart swell and-

Over his head kind of deep.

Hell, he’ll just let himself drown.

Andy always knocks when he arrives, even if Ryan has told him before he’s always welcome. It’s the same rat-tat-tat rhythm each time, a little signal that it’s him.

Ryan runs his hands through his hair. The same twitchy movements he used to have before first dates. This isn’t- it’s not really a first date. It’s just dinner. He has sushi in the fridge delivered from earlier, so it’s not exactly a romantic set up. But then again it doesn’t have to be cliche to be romantic.

Andy stands on the middle step of the trailer stairs, looking as bashful as he always does when they see each other after a few hours of lapsed time, his smile reaching up to illuminate his eyes, his whole posture soft and asking for an embrace.

“Come in,” Ryan says, stepping back to let Andy pass, closing (and locking) the door behind him.

There’s nothing awkward in the way they move into each other’s arms. Not now. Their hands reach for hips and hair, stepping into each others space. Their lips meet in a slow, wanting kiss It happens so easily, and something inside Ryan settles, purrs with contentment, eases. There’s no question, no askance. They both want each other.

It’s tempting to steer Andy straight through to the bedroom, but no, this isn’t all about sex. If it was- well, maybe it would be easier if it was.

“I got us sushi. Extra salmon skin rolls because I remember someone being way too enthusiastic about them,” Ryan says softly when they can bring themselves to part, smiling fondly at Andy, at the way his face lights up and his kiss swollen lips quirk slightly at the mention of his favourite food. “I know, I’m the best,” Ryan affirms, pressing one more tiny kiss to Andy’s lips, one that’s full of fondness and affection, along with his lingering fingers on Andy’s jaw, because he doesn’t want to stop touching. Ever.

“You know how to woo a boy, Ry,” Andy says, taking a seat at the little table.

Ry. Yes.

“Well, only when I’m going out of my way to find out what my boy likes,” Ryan grins, though his head is ducked and he’s busying himself in the fridge because it’s true. Every word is true. It’s just too soon to make those words real.

He takes the trays of sushi out and sets them on the table with chopsticks and bottles of coke.

They talk easily about the day, about work, about the world at large. They talk about sushi, about being able to dial up somewhere and have food brought to them, about how weird it is to have people they don’t know know them. 

“Parker got Wade’s text,” Andy says when they’re down to their last few rolls, smirking across the table. “By text, Wade? Classy.”

“He wouldn’t be able to do it face to face!” Ryan protests. “He can’t resist Parker, he won’t be able to tell him it’s over to his face.”

“Oh, come on,” Andy snorts. “He’s not that much of a coward.”

Ryan knows it’s a cowardly act, but it was a character trait he saw in Wade that apparently stems from him. Because his ability to face the real facts of this situation, to have a relevant conversation with the people involved is very much non-existent. This thing with Andy will have to end. But Andy knows that he’s married and hasn’t said no, or stopped anything. 

Ryan can’t deflect the blame of this onto Andy, though. That isn’t fair. 

“Parker isn’t going to let him get away with that, though,” Ryan says, spearing some sushi.

“No, Parker isn’t going to let Wade get away with being a dick and treating him like nothing,” Andy replies. 

“It’s for Parker’s own good!” Ryan protests again.

“You knew that was a weak excuse when you wrote it,” Andy counters, his gaze steadily fixed on Ryan over the table. “He should just be honest and say their relationship is just about the sex, so maybe they shouldn’t get involved-”

“Well, maybe it isn’t about sex,” Ryan interrupts. “”Maybe he really likes him. Maybe he’s found something in Parker he didn’t know he was looking for.”

Andy sets down his chopsticks and his gaze increases in weight. “That’s easy flattery,” he whispers. “The soulmate card.”

Ryan lifts his shoulders in a little shrug. “If it were easy he’d have said it to everyone he wanted to fuck. He wouldn’t wait out through dates. He wouldn’t wait to have sex.”

A flush creeps over Andy’s cheeks and he finally lowers his gaze. “So Parker is special?”

Ryan rests his head on his hand, propped up on his elbow. “You’ve read the script.”

“I have,” Andy nods. “And their happy ending? Are you going to write Parker into the next script or is Wade just going to move on and find someone new?”

“Wade’s immortal,” Ryan says softly. “What kind of partner does that make him in the long run?”

“So you think he’ll get bored of Parker as Parker gets older? Or does he just not want to stick to the same person for too long? A couple of months, a few years and he wants to move on?”

“Not necessarily,” Ryan frowns, trying not to react, though the words are starting to sting. “He might be able to find a way to die. To be with him.”

“How romantic,” Andy says sardonically. His expression matches Ryan’s own, a deep frown on his brow as he plays with the rest of his food.

“Andy-” Ryan says his name but has no idea how to continue. 

“He’s just a character,” Andy replies. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Andy,” Ryan says again, reaching across the table, covering Andy’s hand with his own and wishing they were sitting beside each other.

“They’re not going to fall in love, they’re not going to live happily ever after,” Andy shrugs, avoiding eye contact. “It’s not going to happen. There’s too much in the way. And it’s fine. They both have their own stuff going on-”

 

He hates himself. He hates what he’s turned this dinner, this conversation into. Ryan’s hand is still gripping his, but he knows he’s pushing his luck. He’s making it too obvious. He’s very badly masking his thoughts. He’s very poorly covered up his feelings about their relationship under the guise of talking about Parker and Wade. Very poorly. 

Ryan stands and Andy braces himself for a dismissal, or words of retribution, or a reminder - in code or otherwise - that this is what it is, that Ryan is married and he and Andy are having fun and if it’s going to get complicated they can end it right now. 

That’s what he expects.

What he doesn’t expect is Ryan’s gentle hands on his face, tipping his gaze up towards him. 

“Maybe don’t focus on the happy ever after. Maybe they’ll just fall in love with each other, take each day as it comes, make the most of the fact that they’ve found each other finally. Just- enjoy being in love,” Ryan whispers, leaning in with a nervous hesitation he’s never had before. Andrew lets out a breath, basks in the rapid thrumming of his pulse, and leans up to meet Ryan’s lips. 

They’re so soft. Always so soft. He likes the gentle scratch of his beard. Likes the careful way Ryan tips his head up to part his lips with his own, how his mouth covers Andrew’s, their tongues moving slowly against each other. 

When they kiss, Andrew can easily forget about anything else in the world. When he’s with Ryan it’s easy to forget most things.

“Bed?” Andrew asks when they part, not because he only ever wants Ryan naked, but it’s more comfortable and intimate to lay down, to touch slowly and gently, to enjoy each other. Their ‘relationship’ can only take place in the four walls of their trailers, there’s only so much they can do, but they’ve laid on Ryan’s bed and not had sex before, they’ve done more than strip each other and give each other orgasms.

“Sure?” Ryan asks, standing up straight, though his fingers still linger in Andrew’s hair. “You want me to put Netflix on?”

“Sure,” Andrew nods, standing up to follow the other man through to his bedroom. “Oh, were you expecting company?” he adds with a smirk when he sees how neat the bed is, even with Ryan kneeling on it to adjust the television. 

“I was hoping for some,” Ryan replies with a similar smirk, winking at Andrew. “Did you bring your toothbrush?”

 

It takes less than five minutes for them to start kissing again, laying on their sides facing each other. Ryan’s fingers are gently caressing Andrew’s hair, Andrew’s are running slowly up and down Ryan’s chest, from his collarbones down to the hem of his shirt and up again, pausing to press firmly against where Ryan’s heart is beating rapidly beneath his ribs.

“You do that to me,” Ryan whispers, eyes half-lidded as their lips graze, his fingers dancing over the back of Andrew’s hand before he takes hold of his wrist and guides his touch down between his legs. Andrew moans softly when his fingers find the hard shape of Ryan’s cock beneath his jeans. “And that,” Ryan adds. “For you.”

Andrew doesn’t think that’s ever not going to be sexy, feeling Ryan hard for him. That someone like Ryan can be turned on by him-

He gropes the hard shape, cupping the other man’s length.

“I enjoyed this morning,” he murmurs. “Could always do with some more practise.”

“Yeah? I knew you’d like it,” Ryan purrs, licking into Andrew’s mouth. “And I knew you’d be good at it. Didn’t even need to give you any pointers, did I?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking about it for months,” Andrew replies, unzipping Ryan’s fly and sliding his fingers in. Ryan makes a little mewling sound that sends a pulse of pleasure straight to Andrew’s cock. 

“And you wanna do it again?” Ryan rasps, his hips pushing forward into Andrew’s hand. 

“Oh yeah,” Andrew nods. “You want me to jerk myself off whilst I do?”

“No,” Ryan shakes his head. “I want to be the one to make you come.”

“You’re always what makes me come,” Andrew smirks, rubbing his thumb over Ryan’s head, enjoying the jerk of his hips. 

“Stop flattering me and suck me off,” Ryan groans, though he immediately freezes and pets Andrew’s hair gently. “Sorry, I- I’m sorry-”

“No,” Andrew whispers. “Talk dirty to me as I blow you,” he smirks, pushing Ryan onto his back so that he can move down between his legs. “I mean it. Don’t hold back.”

He yanks down Ryan’s jeans and underwear, moaning happily at the sight of his cock. “Go on, Ry. Don’t be shy.”

Leaning forward, Andrew slides his mouth over the tip of Ryan’s cock, tasting the beads of pre-come clinging to his head. 

“Mm, good boy,” Ryan purrs, threading his fingers through Andrew’s hair. “You know how to do it. You know what I like. Your mouth is so good,” he continues, sending tingles through Andrew’s body, tingles that settle down between his legs. He’s pretty confident that Ryan will be able to nail the dirty talk, that he’ll make it as filthy as he can- and Andrew really doesn’t care what he says. 

He’s slow for only a second, remembering the way it tastes, remembering how he worked it this morning. Andrew’s hands brace on Ryan’s thighs and he lowers his mouth, setting a quick pace from the off. 

“Oh Jesus, yes, yes, fuck Andy, you’re a fucking natural at this. And your mouth looks fucking glorious wrapped around me. Yeah, look at you-” Ryan breathes, one hand pressed against the back of Andrew’s head, the other gripping the sheets. “Suck it. Take it deep. Yeah, like that. Good boy-”

Andrew loves it. He’s preening under the attention and it’s encouraging him on, making him move faster, up and down, dragging his tongue up Ryan’s length. Just his mouth this time. His hands stay where they are on Ryan’s thighs, thumbs rubbing gentle circles on the insides of them.

Ryan’s fingers tighten in his hair, holding his head still as Ryan rocks his hips up. He’s gentle, but he’s pushing himself into Andrew’s mouth. “You’re not even gonna stop me, are you? You’re gonna let me fuck your mouth? You want it, don’t you? You want me to use you. You’re just gonna take it- yeah, fuck, take it. You want it like this, huh? You want me to use your mouth-”

Andrew moans, his cock aching between his legs. God, he does. He wants everything that Ryan is saying. He likes having it pointed out. He likes Ryan taking control of him, likes the pull on his hair and the rough but controlled thrusts. 

“Fuck, yeah, Andy, yeah, come on- you didn’t know you’d like taking cock like this, did you? Didn’t know you’d be begging me to let you suck me off. Bet I could just get it out and you’ll get on your knees for me, wouldn’t you. Fuck, take it all-” Ryan groans, stilling his hips and pushing Andrew’s head down slowly.

Andrew relaxes his throat, swallowing around Ryan’s erection, letting him as deep as he can. He likes how full it makes him feel, even if it is just his mouth. 

Ryan’s fingers pull him up, off of his cock, and Andrew gasps for air. He lifts his eyes and looks at Ryan, watching him. He swallows again, then runs his tongue up his lover’s length. Ryan twitches, letting out a soft moan. 

“Fuck my mouth again,” Andrew rasps, lips parted, sucking on Ryan’s head. 

“Jesus, Andy,” Ryan’s fingers grip his hair again, lifting his hips up, pushing his cock back into Andrew’s mouth. 

Andrew purrs around it, closing his eyes and relaxing, letting Ryan set the rhythm, steady, getting a little faster as Andrew tastes more pre-come on his tongue. 

“Oh yeah- yes-yes- Andy,” Ryan pants. “Oh Jesus, you feel so good. You’re so good to me, fuck, your mouth is so perfect. Suck a little harder, baby. Make it tighter- oh fuck.” His hips stutter when Andrew obediently tightens his lips. “Fuck, yeah, yes, fuck- wish I were fucking you properly, Andy. Wish this was your ass, I think about it all the- all the fucking time- how I’m gonna pound into you. God, you’re gonna be so tight. Fuck. I’ve been thinking about it, about your ass- oh, yeah, I’m right there. I’m there- yeah, take it all. Swallow it for me- fuck-” 

Ryan trembles as he comes, filling Andrew’s mouth. Andrew tries to swallow it, but some dribbles down Ryan’s shaft, despite him still gently bobbing his head, trying to chase it, trying to draw Ryan’s orgasm out. 

He pulls back finally. Ryan is panting, his skin shining with sweat. He’s so beautiful. Andrew stares, breathing in deeply as he licks the taste of his lover from inside his mouth. God. He gets to do this. He gets to make this man feel good. His own cock almost hurts he’s so aroused, his mind replaying Ryan’s words over and over. Ryan’s been thinking about fucking him. It’s daunting, but it seems as though he’s not at all opposed.

Ryan’s fingers tug in his hair. “C’mere,” he mutters. “Up. Here.”

Andrew obeys, crawling up his lover’s body, leaning over to kiss him, slow and deep. Ryan presses his tongue into Andrew’s mouth as though he’s desperate to taste himself, too. Engrossed in the kiss, Andrew doesn’t notice Ryan opening his jeans, doesn’t notice him there until his hand is wrapped around Andrew’s cock.

He breaks the kiss to groan, trembling at the almost painful rush of pleasure. He’s been leaking enough that Ryan can easily stroke him up and down, spreading the slickness of his precome up and down his dick. 

“Come on me,” Ryan breathes. “Come on my face.”

“Hngh?” Andrew asks, one hand fisted in Ryan’s shirt, the other in the pillow by his head. 

“Come on my face,” Ryan orders again, twisting his hand as it moves up and down Andrew. 

“Oh-” Andrew replies, obeying immediately, whimpering as his come paints Ryan’s face, the other man’s tongue darting out to lick around his mouth. 

Andrew almost sobs at the sight. He’d thought Ryan was beautiful post orgasm, but now- now Ryan is covered in his come, the expression on his face completely blissed out. He’s still holding Andrew’s dick gently, sending tremors of pleasure through him. 

 

Ryan lays still, basking. Basking in the warmth of his own orgasm, in the warmth of Andy’s. He licks his lips and tastes the other man there. It’s the first time he’s done this, let another man come on his face, but Andy- Andy is special. He doesn’t regret it. No. He feels incredibly sexy. He can feel Andy’s eyes on him, knows that he’s looking at the mess he’s made. 

“You’re so hot, Andy,” he murmurs. “God, you’re perfect.”

Andy huffs. “Shh, post orgasm words,” he smiles, kissing Ryan’s lips, then lapping at his cheek, no doubt tasting himself there. 

Ryan wonders what else he could say now that he could possibly write off later as post-orgasm daze. He wonders how much he could get away with. If he could tell Andy he’s terrified of how much he wants him, that he’s terrified of the daydreams he has of them, that the thought of not seeing Andy when they wrap gives him a cold feeling. How, on the flip side, when they’re together he feels as though he’s standing in the sunlight. How he’s allowed to kiss Andy, how Andy’s letting this happen and he’s so thankful. He wants to tell Andy that he didn’t plan for this to happen, but it’s happening, and Ryan doesn’t want to let go. He can’t let go. 

His hand reaches for Andy’s, laces their fingers together.

He’s still not wearing his wedding ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again! Please come back next time for something way better!
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr @ itsalwayshighnoonsomewhere
> 
> or discord @ frankle#0322


End file.
